


Accidentally in Love

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, accidentally married, dumb drunks, sam's sexy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: During Tony’s bachelor party, Bucky and Sam get drunk and decide to get married in the middle of the night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 83





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> {{This work is reposted from my Tumblr buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}
> 
> Yes, I titled this after that one song from Shrek, because I have TASTE. Enjoy :)

Bucky groaned before he was even fully awake, the bright sunlight coming through the window glaring in his eyes. Angry at the mere idea of getting up when the brutal headache was making its appearance known, he threw his right arm over his eyes, hoping that would be enough to snooze for a bit longer. Just as he was starting to drift off and his headache became easier to ignore, a sound came from beside him, something like a huff and the mattress shifted just slightly.

Startled, Bucky lifted his arm and looked to the side. There, the crisp white duvet just barely covering his smooth back, lay Sam. Which normally wouldn’t be that big of a deal, except for two things. One, Bucky was sure they had two separate rooms and two, Bucky couldn’t recall how his boyfriend-in-the-early-stages even got there. 

“What are you doing in my bed, Wilson?” Bucky chuckled, but his voice sounded like sandpaper being crumpled. He drank way too much last night and he doesn’t remember even seeing water. As a matter of fact, he remembered nothing of the previous night.

“This is _my_ room.” Sam grumbled back, his words muted by the pillow his face was smushed into.

“What? Why- ?” Bucky shifted up so he was leaning on his elbows, trying to get a good look at his surroundings, but that fucking sun was still blinding him.

He slung his legs off the bed so he could lean out just enough to yank the curtain over the window without actually getting off the bed. It draped a pleasant shadow over the bed and earned a happy sigh from Sam who seemed to have zero interest in even opening his eyes. As Bucky lifted the covers to sink back into the soft bed, he noticed that he was completely naked. He then lifted the covers a bit more to be greeted by the sight of Sam bare ass, only confirming that last night was probably something he should remember. 

“Do you mind? ’S cold.” Sam reached back blindly and snatched the covers from Bucky’s hand and tucked them around himself again. While he did that, something shiny caught Bucky’s eye.

He scrambled back on the bed, over to Sam and leaned over the sleepy man’s body to find the hand that pulled the covers a minute earlier.

“What the hell, Bucky?!” Sam complained, finally starting to wake. He peaked an eye open to see what Bucky was up to, only to spot the man gently tilting his palm in different angles and staring at it bewildered.

“Since when are you married, Sam?”

Sam laughed at his confused expression. 

“Since last night.” He declared as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and tilted it slightly so Bucky would see that they were both wearing identical golden bands on their right ring fingers.

_~The night before~_

“Oh _shit_!” Tony gasped when he slipped and fell off the table he was dancing on - just like everyone had predicted. Fingers crossed that he wouldn’t attend his wedding with an arm in a sling. His bachelor party was in full swing that this point - a casino and bar area of a massive and lavish hotel has been booked for him and his friends only.

“I’m surprised he’s not flirting with any waitresses.” Rhodey chuckled before he sipped his champagne.

“Ah, he’s in love. No other woman will have his attention now that Pepper said yes.” Thor’s voice was even more booming now that he’s had a few glasses of the Asgardian mead he had brought with him.

“Unless they have a daughter!” Sam pointed a finger at Thor, the blond mirroring his gesture with a grin, and Sam handed him an empty glass. “Give me refill, Thor, Bucky here is falling asleep.”

“Am not.” Bucky grumbled next to him and accepted his glass back. 

As happy as Bucky was for Tony, and as much as he enjoyed the company of the other Avengers present, he still wasn’t a big fan of parties. At least not loud parties full of flashing lights and random people he’s never met before. He was feeling quite buzzed already, something he hasn’t felt in a while, since normal alcohol had no effect on him unless he drank an entire bar, but having friends from other planets proved to be just the solution to that.

The only thing keeping Bucky from leaving early was Sam’s warm hand that would sometimes rest on his shoulder or knee. Despite all the people that would come up to their table to chat, Bucky liked how at least part of Sam’s attention was always on him. 

Sam and Bucky have been friends ever since Bucky came back to New York, but only started dating recently. Bucky, just like everyone else, really, couldn’t ignore the feeling of being drawn to Sam like a moth to a flame. Sam was sweet, he was charming and friendly, he could read people like they were neon lit billboard signs and he had an arsenal of jokes and stories that could make anyone laugh

Add to that the charming smile and gorgeous ass and well, Bucky was a goner. 

When there weren’t many people around them and the others at the table weren’t paying attention, Bucky liked to indulge in kissing Sam. His beautiful neck, his jaw, his ear that Bucky found incredibly cute for some reason. Most of all, Bucky liked to kiss Sam’s soft lips, because once he started, he didn’t seem to be able to stop. Sam would let out an appreciative hum that vibrated from his throat straight down Bucky’s spine. All was great until Bucky felt his pants getting a bit tighter than usual and his only options were to either pull away or simply drag Sam out of there and continue in private. 

Sam had previously requested that they stay until the cake is out - why was there a cake? Bucky didn’t know and didn’t really care. But if he was to last until the damn mountain of sugar is out, then he needed a break before he jumped Sam on the spot. 

“Hey, I’m gonna get some fresh air, okay?” Bucky spoke in Sam’s ear, loud enough for him to hear but still muted for the others due to the loud music.

“Be careful, yeah? Don’t get in any trouble.” Sam gifted him his cute toothy grin, which Bucky couldn’t resist and leaned in for one more kiss.

“More trouble than you? Impossible.” Bucky left, still grinning about Sam’s faux offended expression. 

Time flew by very quickly while Sam observed Steve making an utter fool of himself on stage, even the dancers stopped dancing and stood off to the side laughing at the Captain’s antics. Between that and another set of Thor’s battle stories, Sam had completely forgotten Bucky had left and never came back, he didn’t even know how long has the man been gone. 

Sam excused himself and went on a mission to find his boyfriend, even if his legs weren’t really in the mood to cooperate. Nobody in the room was helpful in any way, some guests were too drunk to even remember who the hell is Bucky. 

“Hey, have you seen Barnes?” Sam tapped Tony on the shoulder.

The king of the party was sprawled in a bright red velvet chair right in front of the stage and throwing dollar bills at Steve who was trying to achieve _something_ up there, Sam wasn’t sure what, but Tony seemed to be having the time of his life.

“Barnes? Yeah, he was here earlier, but he said he was thirsty and left.” Tony turned to Sam for a moment, grinned at him and the threw an entire wad of cash at Steve, when he slipped and fell off the stage right at their feet. “I need to thank Thor for this!” Tony was still laughing as Sam was walking away, shaking his head.

Sam decided he’d look around the outside area, since Bucky was nowhere to be seen inside the venue, before he tried searching anywhere else. He only hoped Bucky’s poor inebriated brain didn’t give him any stupid ideas.

Which proved to be just the case when he spotted Bucky lounging against the marble statue of a dolphin in the middle of a fountain, waist deep in water.

Sam groaned in disbelief, arms crossed over his chest. “Barnes, what the hell are you doing?”

“Hey, Sam!” The man grinned, happy his boyfriend joined him. 

“Why are you sitting in the water?!”

“I was thirsty.”

“So you jumped in the fountain?”

“No, I sat gently. I don’t wanna get my hair wet.”

“Dude, you are _so_ drunk.” Sam laughed and shook his head. “I really hope you didn’t drink that water.” Bucky looked lost, as if drinking the water didn’t even cross his mind.

“Cold.” Bucky whined pitifully, sad puppy eyes on full display.

Sam bit back a snarky comment, sighed and extended his arms to his partner. “Come on, let’s get you out of there.”

Sam tried to pull Bucky out carefully, which was not easy since the man was a literal mountain of muscles with a slippery metal arm and neither of them was sober enough to even attempt any sort of balance. One wrong step and Sam also was drenched in water. He really, really hoped no one was sneakily recording them looking like two soaked cats. Sam was glad that at least it was a warm night outside and neither of them would end this party frozen to the bone.

“Okay, let’s go back to our rooms and call it a night, yeah?” Sam suggested as he dragged Bucky back towards the hotel, his metal arm thrown over Sam’s shoulders.

“Noooo…” Bucky whined again - Sam had never in his life thought he’d ever hear James Barnes whine like a stubborn kid, but there, it happened twice already. “I don’t wanna go there.”

“Where do you wanna go then?”

“Let’s go for a walk, Sammy. Just us. Party’s too loud.” Bucky pulled his boyfriend with him as he turned in the opposite direction, and Sam stumbled slightly, the weight on his shoulders only making walking more difficult.

Maybe a walk wouldn’t be a bad idea, Sam thought as Bucky dragged him off somewhere. They must have made it barely half a block down the street before they got recognised as Avengers and invited to someone else’s party. That meant more drinks and some dancing, which consisted mostly of Sam and Bucky clinging to each other in an attempt to not collapse in the middle of the dancefloor. Somewhere in the middle of that, Sam gave Bucky quite an impressive hickey, which Bucky vowed to cherish, even if it would probably disappear within a few hours due to the serum. in his blood. 

How did the two of them end up attending some strangers’ spontaneous wedding in the middle of the night was a mystery to Sam, but he couldn’t really hear what was happening around them anyway with Bucky snoring in his ear, his arms wrapped tightly around Sam’s middle as they stood off to the side as the pair’s witnesses. Bucky wasn’t much of a witness, since he was sleeping while standing up, but hey, he was there.

As the already short ceremony came to an end, Sam jabbed an elbow in Bucky’s ribs to wake him up. Eyes barely open, Bucky followed suit and applauded with the rest of the guests but soon got tired and his head fell back down on Sam’s shoulder.

Bucky had been glued to Sam throughout the entire ceremony, claiming he was cold and needed to cuddle or he’d die. Sam suspected that had something to do with the still damp clothes they were both wearing and he wasn’t sure if super soldiers could get sick, but he wasn’t willing to risk it, so he decided it was time to go back to their hotel.

“Alright everyone, thank you for coming! If there’s anyone else interested, I still have a few spare certificates!” The official, who Sam wasn’t sure even was an official, called after the crowd. 

“Hey, Buck, wanna get married before we go?” Sam joked as they shuffled behind the crowd towards the exit. 

Bucky lifted his head lazily, looked up at Sam, then back at the altar. He seemed to consider it for a moment, but truth be told neither of them was capable of wise decision making at that point. “You know what, Sammy?”

_ _ _ _ 

Bucky stared down at the marriage certificate, a sad looking, crumpled and still slightly damp piece of paper and he couldn’t believe his own eyes. Maybe the mead messed up his sight? 

Because that damp piece of paper stated that he, James Buchanan Barnes (all misspelled) was now married to Samuel Thomas Wilson (also misspelled) and that was just… surreal. 

“So we’re married?” He asked, not looking up from the document in his hands. 

“Yup.”

“Where did we even get the rings from?” That probably wasn’t what he should be asking, but in his defense, Bucky was still pretty hungover. 

“Uh… I’m pretty sure there was a Claire’s next to the venue.” Bucky snorted at that, glad that at least they managed to pick out something that resembled wedding rings. 

Sam was sitting cross legged on his side of the bed, the room’s telephone pulled off the side table to rest between his duvet covered legs. He was studying the breakfast menu like it was the most fascinating encyclopedia. 

Bucky placed the certificate back on the table, gently so as not to damage it any further. Maybe if he ironed it, it would look nicer? Or maybe he should try finding that venue again and ask for a new copy? He debated his options on his way back to bed, no more naked now, since he found his boxer briefs under the table. He crawled over to Sam and slumped down on the mattress with a soft oomph and used Sam’s thigh as a pillow. 

Seemingly on instinct, Sam’s fingers brushed through Bucky’s messy hair, gently untangling it. “You wanna eat something? Stark’s paying.” Sam waved the menu card in front of Bucky’s face, but his eyes were closed again as he relaxed under Sam’s touch. 

“I kind of want waffles? And bacon.” Bucky murmured. “And lots of coffee." 

"I’ll just get a whole pot.” Sam scribbled down their order on a notepad provided by the hotel. Bucky turned on his stomach and wrapped his arms around Sam’s hips, making himself so comfortable he was sure he could sleep through the day like this. He waited patiently while Sam placed their order, very much enjoying how Sam drew random patterns with his fingertips all across Bucky’s back. 

Once the food was ordered and the phone was back in its place, Sam relaxed against the pillows with a sigh. Bucky dragged himself higher up the bed so he could rest his head on top of Sam’s chest and so Sam wouldn’t stop his gentle massage. 

“Should we go out after breakfast?” Bucky broke the comfortable silence between them as he observed the ring on his finger. 

Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What for?" 

"Wanna buy new rings. Nice ones.”

“Alright.”

“Hey Sam?" 

“Yeah?”

“How come you remember last night? Weren’t you drunk too?” Bucky wondered. He propped his chin on his palms that were folded over Sam’s pecs and studied his handsome face in suspicion. 

Sam pointed at himself. “ _I_ know how to pace myself so I don’t black out.” He then tapped Bucky on his chin which was scrunched in the cutest way on his palms. “ _You_ haven’t gotten drunk in like a century. Plus, that Asgardian shit? It’s crazy. Steve sang karaoke.”

“No way!”

“Yep. He was terrible.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that torture.” Bucky cooed jokingly. “Steve’s singing is even worse than Hydra.” He snickered and rolled on his back, spread comfortably over his half of the bed. 

Sam scoffed - surely Hydra was a _bit_ worse? “You’re a dumbass, Barnes.”

“I’m your dumbass, though." 

Sam shifted on his side so he could take a look at the man that was now his husband. This wasn’t how he’s imagined his wedding would go. Hell, he never even imagined he would actually marry Bucky, at least not after only a few weeks of dating. He didn’t feel any regret though and as Sam looked into those steel blue eyes, he thought - that’s where home is, his safe place. So maybe, even as spontaneous and plain dumb as their wedding was, it couldn’t have been a bad idea. 

He leaned on his elbows so he could peck Bucky on the lips, lingering there for a few seconds until he felt those pink lips curl into a smile. "Yeah, you’re mine." 


End file.
